


My Angel

by MeadowOfFlowers2013



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angry Sex, Bad Ending, Bruises, Claiming, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fear, First work - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hickeys, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Innocence, Isolation, Jealous sex, Jealousy, Kinda, Kinda?, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Love Bites, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Revising In Progress, Rough Sex, Smut, Yandere, but love ones, maybe? - Freeform, scratches, snuggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeadowOfFlowers2013/pseuds/MeadowOfFlowers2013
Summary: Jax has managed to have the beautiful, available, Samantha in his grasp, it isn't long till they're together. Whether manipulation was in the process or not. This is a simple story of the development of their loving, long, life together. On how this beautiful creature, HIS beautiful creature, fell into the clutches of this creature of pure anger and delusion. A bit yandere.





	1. The Twisted Beginning

She gave a small giggle to the man in front of her. Her voice sounded like a melody and seemed coated in honey. Her perfect blue eyes sparkled as she looked at him. Her eyelashes fluttered each time she closed them. They were long and added to her elegance. Her long blonde hair that normally reached her lower back was pulled into a messy ponytail. A few strands hung in her face, shaping it. Freckles danced and decorated over her nose and few were scattered over her exposed skin. They stood out against her ivory skin. Although she wore a simple, white, baggy, t-shirt, it seemed tight on her chest. Or perhaps it was simply the fact she had large breasts. 

God he wondered what they felt like.- No. He had to compose himself. 

This poor young girl had no idea the simple tricks he was playing on her. In fact her innocence simply made him more excited. He ignored the busy life of the cafe around them and focussed on the perfect angel in front of him. HIS perfect angel. His own eyes traced over her form and took her in for the upteenth time. He would never tire of her.

She swirled the small straw in her hand around in her cup. The coffee moved with it, a swirl on display. She hummed sweetly as she watched it. The froth mixed with the coffee in a nice pattern.

He watched carefully, studying her every movement. The melody sounded once more and his eyes shot up to hers in genuine interest. "So I know you have a house by yourself, it must be lonely" She said, a small pout was evident in her voice.

He chuckled. She was just so cute- "I have my dog, but yes, it can be quite lonely." He answered, honestly. Although he knew what came next, he was manipulative and intelligent. He knew exactly how to get her where he wanted. Although he told himself he was doing this for her own good. He knew what she deserved. He was the only one that could give her that, the only one that could treat her right. She smiled, "If ever needed, I would absolutely love to come cook for you, or simply just keep you company, or even clean-" She was cut off with his own voice. A small, embarrassed smile reached her face as she realized her rambling. "That's very sweet of you, but if you want to spend more time with me, just say so" He purred, giving her a playful wink.

This was his favorite part. The way her face slowly turned red, reaching her ears. Her eyes fluttered down nervously. She also gave a small nervous giggle, and shrunk a bit into her chair. Her hand rubbed at her arm pushed her breasts up, just slightly. Her hair strands covered her eyes a bit and the sight was purely tantalizing. He had to keep from grunting, his erection becoming a bit painful. She knew exactly how to get him excited. Without even trying even! Another reason she was oh-so-perfect.

Just then a figure approached them. A tall man, lean and- Weak-. Greeted them. "Hey there Samantha! It's been quite a while!" He chirped. So maybe he wasn't greeting them, just her. This angered him more. His voice already annoyed him. His shaggy brown hair he knew she liked irked him even more. His shook for a moment, trying to steady himself. The other male’s brown eyes looked at her in a certain way he did not like. Not one bit.

How dare he-. No. Calm down.

"Daniel!" She cheered, standing and-, He wanted to vomit. It was disgusting and revolting, hugging him. Anger boiled in his blood, rage caused his face to turn red, and his breath came uneven.

How dare this piece of shit lay a single finger on HIS property. He ignored their conversation, at least tried.

“It’s been too long. I certainly missed your hugs.” He flirted, what she assumed as a joke, but Jax had other thoughts

She giggled and smiled at him nervously. “Daniel! You flirt!” She scolded a bit. Her blue eyes held pure friendliness.

He tried his best not to look completely livid. "Jax, meet Daniel! He was my best friend in high school!" She introduced, changing the subject from the, uneasy silence. She could feel the, what she thought, annoyance from Jax.

Jax smiled at him and nodded. Although his gaze held something more, malicious. Daniel smiled in return, even though he noticed the glare. He would play nice for a good friend like her.  
"You guys get to meet each other! I'll be back!" The female chirped, heading to the bathroom. Jax was torn a bit, he was happy she left him to be able to, talk to, this… Daniel, was it? At the same time he hated her not blessing him with her presence. Her steps were light and quiet, yet he could still hear them, and even identify them compared to other's.

Daniel sat in Samantha's seat and Jax gave a snarl under his breath. This earned him an odd look, but he just rolled his eyes. Daniel took a deep breath to hold any snarky remarks. He gave a fake smile and attempted a conversation."So Jax… How did you and Samm-" His cheery tone was cut off.

"Stay away from her. She's mine." Jax growled and glared daggers at the brunette across from him. Daniel looked taken aback. The thought ‘Did that just happen?’ replaying his mind a few times over for a minute. Anger bubbled in him and his face contorted into aggravation. He couldn't hold back the fire and a snarky comment snapped from his lips. "Just who do you think you are!-" he was cut off once more. "What's going on here?!" Samantha asked, urgently. A worried expression on her face from the intensity of the situation. Her blue orbs searched both the male's faces for any hints.

Jax internally smirked and looked at her with a fake,sad expression. His bottom lip immediately sticking out and his eyes glossing over with hurt. He looked down and then back up at her. "I was just saying on how I am so happy to be with you a-and he got all jealous…" He 'explained'. Daniel watched in disbelief as she pouted and hugged his head into her stomach, petting his hair soothingly.

Her frown was quite deep, something didn't feel right. Daniel was not normally the type to do something like this, but Jax would never lie to her, right? Also, when she approached the situation, Daniel was the only one yelling. She gave a sigh, pushing her thoughts aside to comfort her friend, ignoring the other's presence.

"That's not what happen-" The other began. His nerves on end and he watched horrified as she was manipulated out right, and he knew he could do nothing to help her, although he would definitely try.

"Daniel I think you should leave." She said, in a stern tone. Her focus was on Jax though, and he drowned in it.

"But!-" He tried once more, only to be met with your bothered, hurt gaze on him.  
"Please" You asked nicely, not liking the idea of an argument.

"Whatever!" Daniel huffed and angrily left the cafe, slamming the door behind him.

"I'm so sorry about him…" She said, a pout evident on her face as they made eye contact once more. Her fingers still running through the short strands of his dark brown, chestnut hair. Her eyes held sympathy and her other hand held his neck, keeping him close to her. Although it loosened as his pulled away a bit. His hands hung loosely around the curve of her bottom back.

He sighed deeply and looked down. "I worry about you… you need to be more careful with who you hang out with…" He said, sadly. Finding the situation perfect to isolate her. As much as he loved her innocence, it would be what he took advantage of. Although it was so no one else could, he didn't want anyone to hurt her! He did this for her safety.  
She looked down, ashamed. "I know… I won't talk to him anymore…"


	2. The Safety of His Arms

From then on it became easy to isolate her. Keep her all to himself. The more control he had, the better it felt. After a long, agonizingly slow year of bad relationships and hard times, he had her. He let her cry on his shoulder, call him whenever, hug her when needed, hold her hand at her mother’s funeral, and even protect her from the wrong guys. 

It took a year, and here she was. She was in his arms, safe and secure. His perfect angel. He no longer had to worry about someone damaging her precious innocence. He could watch her and take care of her. Although he may have damaged other innocence. Which he felt so honored about, she gave it to him! She must love him too! 

His shirt looked amazing on her. It hung against her sleeping form, the thin fabric outlined her curves in the best way. Her red, plump lips were stretched slightly from her mouth being slightly agape and every now and then her eyebrows would furrow. Her freckles seemed darker then normal, he could see the difference as summer grew closer. Her eyelashes fluttered every now and then, but her eyes didn’t open. Her cheek would twitch from time to time. Her face seemed so at peace, so comfortable. He practically basked in it.

He smiled as she mumbled in her sleep. His fingers reached up and he gently tucked a hair strand behind her ear. His fingertip ghosted over her skin and caressed it. She smiled in her sleep and leaned into her touch. His heart leapt in joy at the action.

Her eyes fluttered open as he did this and she gave him a soft, tired smile. Her blue orbs finding his green ones and giving a loving look. "Good morning Gorgeous~" He purred, quietly. He leaned down and nuzzled her cheek. 

She gave a hazy giggle. The melody filled his ears until his heart beat overpowered it. "Good Morning" Her morning, husky voice sounded. 

He got on top of her and moved his head away from her neck and leaned down placing a delicate kiss on her lips. "Any plans today?" He asked, how words brushing over her lips. 

"Yeah, I'm going out shopping with my sister.." She mumbled a bit nervous to tell him the idea.

Now it was his turn to knit his eyebrows. "Only her?" He asked, warningly. His eyes narrowed and she squirmed nervously. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, attempting to distract him. 

"Her and... her boyfriend, yes" She giggled at his protectiveness, although it worried her. She could feel the tension rolling off him at the mention of her sister’s boyfriend. 

"Kitten… you know how I feel about you hanging with boys…Remember Dustin?" He said, 'concerned'. His eyes looked to hers and he tried to convince her to not go. She whimpered and nodded, remembering what happened. Guilt swelled in her.

~ Flashback ~ 

She was walking home from work, she had just moved in with Jax. She seemed so happy with him, he treated her like a princess, actually correction, a queen. He never forgot to remind her just how he loved and adored her, and how much she was his. 

She never understood why her friends were determined about tearing her away from him. It deeply hurt her, and when she leaned to Jax for help it seemed to bother him too, which made her feel even worse. So she did the most rational thing, she stopped talking to them. So what if Jax had the idea, it seemed reasonable, and she understood his concerns for her choice in comrades. 

Her new coworker, Dustin, had offered to walk her home since Jax couldn't pick her up. She was starting to enjoy his company, and they seemed to make fast friends. As of right now he seemed to be one of the few, trusted, people she talked to at all. They had a good time, laughing and talking. Their walk seemed quick, and she could easily ignore the nip at her skin from the breeze with their interactions. She was thoroughly enjoying herself for the first time in a long time. Then they reached her door. She turned to say goodbye, a bright smile on her face, but before she got the chance, she was pressed against the door. 

"I've waited too long for this…" He growled, smiling wickedly. His voice was husky and deep now, his words seemed to echo in her ear and mind. It made goosebumps cover her arms. 

"Dustin! Get off! You're hurting me!" She shouted, tugging against his hold. Her worries ran wild. She felt betrayed and shocked, tears cluttered her bright blue eyes and they widened. He laughed in her face and she winced. His eyes held something dark, a craze in his orbs. 

"Oh no, I'm not waiting any longer…" His lips traced her neck and collar bone before he licked up to her ear. His breath was hot against her skin, despite the sweat that formed at her temples, and his body flush against hers, she felt cold. 

Then she screamed. Her throat vibrated and her lungs shook. She screamed as loud as possible and the only name that came to mind. "JAX!!" 

Dustin pulled away and smacked her. His calloused hand meeting her pale cheek. "You little bitch!-" She was in too much shock to feel the stinging pain. 

Then the door opened, and she tumbled back, landing into someone's chest. Arms wrapped around her tightly and she was pressed against the person. The shock and complete rush of emotions from a moment before caused her to stay silent in her position, not protesting. Even with the unknown of the person’s identity. 

"What the hell is going on?" Jax' livid, calm voice sounded. An ease of relief and comfort rushed over her, despite the growing feeling and the realization of what had just happened. Dustin looked at him fearful, even Samantha whimpered. His voice held a certain tone to it. It seemed to scare her, and she feared the thought of being the recipient of it. "Well?" He pressed. 

She couldn’t stand the thought of this deafening silence continuing. So finally her soft, ghost-like, and pained voice echoed in the breeze and barely reached both the male’s ears.  
"He touched me…" She whimpered, tears cluttering her eyes and spilling. 

Jax growled and stepped in front of her, letting her go. How dare someone make her cry, and in front of him?! They even touched her?! His nose flared and he let out a deep, uneven huff. Dustin cowered and shook under the intense gaze of Jax.

"Samantha, go upstairs" He said sternly. His voice low, a whisper. It was a command, and she knew it.

"But-" She protested 

"Upstairs." 

And up she went. 

~ End of Flashback~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reluctantly, Jax agrees, but is compensated with a bit of skin to skin contact~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this is really short and I just posted it as a tease for the eventual smut and to entertain you guys while I work on the main story line. Enjoy!!

She pouted again and looked up at him, silently begging him to let her go. His eyes narrowed for a moment and his tight grippened, but eventually,he sighed giving in. "Fine, but text me every hour so I know your safe, okay? And use the safe word!" He complied. She smiled brightly and kissed him excitedly. "Thank you!" She chirped, peppering kisses all over his face. He chuckled. "Yeah yeah.." 

He got up and a breeze rushed over her at the loss of heat. He gently tugged her hand with him. Not being bothered as his feet meant the cold floor. His tan hand pulled her pale one with him "Let's go take a shower~" He purred in a deep voice, the tone making a shiver travel down her spine. A deep blush coated her cheeks and she gave a 'reluctant' groan, getting up. 

She twisted her body and brought her own feet to the floor, although she didn’t stand. She knew how this worked, so standing up would be pointless. He chuckled and kissed her head delicately, his warm lips meeting her skin. 

She closed her eyes and hummed a bit, enjoying it. He leaned down and she raised herself so his hands could grip her ass, he used his strength and pulled her up, she jumped a bit to help. She giggled at his eagerness and wrapped her legs, tightly around his waist. It held her in place and made it easier for her to cling to him. Her arms wrapped around her neck and she smiled at him. 

~ Steamy Moment~

His lips reached hers softly at first, but quickly more pressure was forced. The warmth flooded through both of them, pulling a whimper from her, which he relished in. Their eyes had long since fluttered closed as their lips danced against each other. His tongue brushed over the female’s lower lip and she happily granted him entrance to her cavern. 

His pink muscle claimed everything, brushing over her tongue, slipping behind her teeth, licking the roof of her mouth. It made it seem like he was making sure she wouldn’t taste anything, but him all day. His hands gave her rump a small squeeze and smiled, breaking the kiss ever so slightly. Their lips were still close though, the heat of each other’s breath gazed over their faces. 

She tugged at his hair and he growled, making her giggle. It was her small tease that she knew would push him over the edge. Soon his legs started to move, his slow footsteps echoed in the room and he pushed his lips to hers once more. She moved slightly with each step and it made it hard to concentrate on him, but nonetheless she followed. Soon she found herself lost once more, his teeth tugged her bottom lip briefly and she whimpered. 

Suddenly her back collided with the door and she gasped. A chuckle left the male as their kiss was broken, and his lips went to her neck, kissing all over it. She whimpered and turned her neck up to reveal more to him. He took the opportunity to leave a bite, his teeth pressed down and it wasn’t long till they dug in ever so slightly, the whine infused moan left her swollen lips and he grunted.

His hand pulled away from her ass and searched for the chill, brass knob. He turned it and pulled away, his hand finding its place once more. As he kicked the door open, she placed small, butterfly kisses along his jawline. Her soft lips leaving warm breath on his skin, in which he bathed in. He kicked the door closed and she reached behind him, pulling it shut completely. 

~Steamy Moment Over~


	4. A Frightened Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She went shopping, but her phone died...  
> Someone was not going to be so happy

It was later that evening. The female looked at the pure black screen once more, holding her thumb pressed over the power button. The picture of a battery with a red line at the very end flashed, signaling it was dead. She huffed in annoyance and shoved it back in her pocket. Her sister gave her a glance of concern and stepped away from Isaac to comfort her frustrated sibling.

Brandy approached Samantha and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “What’s wrong?” She asked softly, standing on the side of the white walkway, close to the exit. The male watched with what seemed like annoyance, but the others knew better, he too was concerned. 

Samantha slowly brought her head up from her pout and looked at her sister with tears gathering from aggravation. “M-my phone died, a-and I can’t text Jax… He’s gonna be mad now…” she sniffled. Slowly she started to become hysterical about the situation. “I hate making him upset, a-and...and...now he’s gonna be worried sick!” She continued, her distress became a bit worse and Brandy’s hand tightened. 

“Then maybe we should hurry back, I’m sure he’ll understand when you explain things to him.” She comforted, sweetly. Although it didn’t help, Samantha knew Jax, and she knew how he would react. She started to cry at the thought of his disappointed and angry face. A small sliver of hope poked through though. He was a rational person, maybe he wouldn’t be so angry.

As she was stuck in her thoughts, Brandy and Isaac shared a look. Brandy had confided in Isaac on multiple occasions on how worried she was about her sister and her boyfriend. Their relationship was unsettling, and unhealthy. She hated on how he controlled her, the only thing stopping her from saying anything was the fact that her sister still made it tomost, if not all, family functions, and the fact that most of the time she seemed happy. 

It was moments like these that caused her to worry so much. Isaac hated the fact that it bothered Brandy so much. The two sisters were inseparable for most of their lives until Jax came in the picture, her sister and her barely had time to hang anymore. Although sometimes she thought she was just being selfish, which Isaac would just reassure her it was fine and she had plenty of reason to be worried. 

Samantha was pulled by her thoughts as her sister whispered, “Let’s get you home…” Although Brandy wished she could actually take her home. Samantha nodded and let Brandy guide her out of the building and into the car. 

The drive back was quiet and tense, Samantha hated it. The silence was deafening and she could tell both of them were bothered with Brandy’s sighs and Isaac’s tight grip on the wheel. She placed her head against the window and kept her mouth shut. She’d open it occasionally, attempting to speak, but her throat felt dry and her voice wouldn’t leave her. The sight of her house soon reached her view and she stiffened. She let out an uneven breath and prepared herself for the worst. 

Isaac seemed to have slowed as they approached, as if avoiding the inevitable. Samantha huffed in annoyance, her anxiousness and suspense only rising and swirling in her gut. Isaac finally came to a stop and Samantha pulled the handle, a small click sounding as the car door unlatched. She pushed it open slowly, her gut flipping, almost painfully. 

As she stepped out completely she heard the sound of a window being rolled down and she turned to the passenger door. Brandy greeted her to the sight with a bright smile, in which she half-heartedly returned. “Bye sis! I had a fun time, thanks for coming! We need to do this more often, I miss you!” She chirped, although all three knew there was more to those words. 

Samantha frowned for a moment, “Yeah, we do…” She said sadly.

“Take it easy kiddo” Isaac’s voice sounded, he gave her a small, somewhat reassuring smile. She smiled back at them both, attempting to ease their nerves. Isaac nodded to her and she pulled away. The window went up and her blue orbs watched as the --- drove away. It’s sleek paint shimmered in the sunlight and it’s engine roared loudly as it sped away. She giggled at Isaac showing off, knowing Brandy was either giggling or scolding him. 

She reluctantly looked up the sidewalk and at the front door. It’s red paint made her tense and cold sweat gathered on her skin. Her hands felt clammy and she opened and closed them in reaction. Nervously, she stepped towards the door. Her step reached her ears and she shuddered. She continued down the sidewalk and up the three steps. Her hand reached out slowly and gripped the brass knob, turning it ever so slightly, surprised and terrified to find it unlocked. 

She pushed it open and stepped in. Darkness and silence greeted her, and she held her breath subconsciously. She slowly closed the door behind her, still facing forward, and dropped her keys in the bowl. Her eyes scanned the living room on the right and the kitchen’s entrance in front of her before a voice surprised her. 

“Where were you?” 

Samantha gasped and spun around, fear gripped her spine and adrenaline coursed through her. Her heart immediately gained a quick pace and slammed against her chest. She took in the male’s form before attempting to calm herself. His green eyes glared at her, narrowed and filled with suspicion. She stumbled around her words and tried to think of what to say.   
“I asked you a question.” His impatient voice echoed.

“While we were shopping my found died and I hurried home!” I quickly rambled, closing my eyes and sinking back, freightened. After nothing happened, my eyes slowly peaked open. As I did, calloused hands gripped my waist and my stomach meant someone’s shoulder. It was long till his footsteps echoed against the floor and he headed to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys are gonna be so mad!  
> I really wanted a cliffhanger, you are just gonna have to wait for the steamy part! ;)


	5. Their Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! What you all have been waiting for! The first smut scene!
> 
> (Yes there will be more, this is a story after all)
> 
> Also sorry this was kinda quick, I might redo this in the future, I am so sorry. I won't be able to post for a couple weeks maybe, I'm unsure. I really do feel bad and I promise I'll do better in the future, I just wanted to post something before I left!!

The female’s hands balled in a fist and she hit his back, shouts would follow her blows, saying “I can walk!”, “Jax!”, “Put me down!”. He just simply ignored her, his large hand held a grip on her thighs and held her in place. Every now and then his thumb would rub the inside of her thigh and she’d shiver, making him smirk. She knew what was gonna happen, and as much as she wanted to resist, her body had a different idea. 

Jax’s mind was running wild with anger, it was rage or anything, but she had disobeyed him, I mean she could have borrowed her sister’s phone, there was no excuse. Besides he saw the way men looked at her, he knew for a fact men had to be staring at her all day. Eyeing her body like it was theirs for the taking. Not knowing she was his, and she would always be. This only pushed him further and his mind started to form stories. How many of them asked her out? How many of them thought of her in a dirty manner? Did anyone touch her? Probably. 

His grip tightened at the thought. He was just going to have to claim her and remind her who she belonged to. She continued to squirm in his grasp and his patience disappeared. “Stop. Moving.” He growled, sternly. His low, threatening voice that she remembered hearing from the past incident found its way to her ears. She gasped and whimpered submissively. She turned her head best she could as they finally reached the top of the steps. Her left hand held her up by pushing on his left shoulder. Her stomach pressed against his right. Her right hand made its way to his hair and she smoothed it down, letting him know it was okay. 

He sighed at the act and opened the bedroom door. Light pushed through the curtains and the room was brighter then most of the house. That’s probably because he allowed her to decorate that room. Pastel colors and flowers scattered along the walls and surfaces. The bay window had a fuzzy blue blanket with two purple pillows. It looked like a room pulled straight from a teenage magazine. Not that it mattered to him much, he loved it. To wake up to these things reminded him of her and he couldn’t be happier to do so. 

His left hand reached up and gripped her upper torso and he pulled her off of him and towards the bed. Her back hit the mattress and she bounced a bit, a gasp leaving those lips he loved so much and her eyes widening at the look on his face. The devilishly handsome smirk, desirable, yet angry look, the twinkle in his green eyes that read mischief, the gruff that decorated his chin and cupid’s bow, the deep brown hair that looked almost black hung in his face. Immediately her body reacted, and she bit her lip, anxious and excited all at once, but she would play this game. 

“Jax...It wasn’t my fault! H-how could I control my battery?!” She pleaded. 

He growled, “You could borrow someone’s phone.” 

She tried to hold back the smirk, but failed. “You’re right, I could have asked that nice boy that wanted to take me to that cafe…” She hummed. 

His form was over her in a matter of seconds and she felt trapped, engulfed in his shadow. His breaths were uneven and strained and his heart was beating loudly, she could practically feel the adrenaline that throbbing in his veins as her hands slowly brushed against his exposed arm. His voice was low, and even scarier than the one before. It shook her core with fear and her gut flipped, excitedly. “What did you say?”

Knowing that he loathed another man’s name escaping her lips, she spoke. “I think his name was…” She began, a growl emitted from the mouth on her neck, and it brushed over the skin, the hairs on the back of her neck began to stand up and goosebumps traveled down her spine. “Keith” She finished with a smirk in her tone. 

It wasn’t long till his hands were leaving the mattress and he used his spine to hold him up for the brief moment. His fingers curved around her thigh and his hands pulled her into him, his pelvis colliding with hers in an almost bruising impact. She squealed in delighted surprise and he seethed. His fingers brushed up her outer thigh, along her sides, almost tickling them. His hands pressed into the mattress once more and he relaxed his spine. 

She squirmed under him, now nervous with his sudden outburst, which was quickly followed by his gentle touch. She looked up at his jealous filled face and studied it for a moment, trying to guess his next move. As she did, he looked back at her, their gazes meeting. Now he had her, and she knew it. His dominating, possessive gaze had her pinned, and she tried to push herself back into the mattress as he brought his face closer. 

His green orbs not once leaving her blue ones as he leaned down, cold sweat gathered at her temples and he loved it. The deer in the headlights look she gave, the goosebumps he could see traveling on her beautiful skin, hint of fear in her crystal eyes, he loved it all. His face was only centimeters away now. His breath brushed over her skin and his lips barely touched hers. His nose gently nuzzled into her own. She waited, anticipation swirled in her gut and she mentally begged him, begged him to let her taste his lips, to let her feel him. The lust and want in her eyes as they flickered from his and to his lips. 

He smirked and whispered, the deep husky voice bringing her chills and encouraging her arousal. “I can’t read minds Kitten, you have to tell me what you want…” The words repeated in her head a few times before she could completely grasp the situation, her eyes popped to his when she did and she seemed to be searching for the right words. 

Finally she replied, her voice soft, but filled with desperation and need, “You”. He smirked a little wider and claimed her lips once more. The feeling of his bulge in his jeans brushed along her exposed inner thigh as he grinded ever so slightly into her. His lips practically devoured her own as he kissed her. His teeth gently tugged on her lower lip and she gasped, with the chance open, he darted his tongue inside. His pink muscle claimed her mouth almost immediately, the taste of chinese food entered his taste buds, but even better, so did the taste of her. Their tongues swirled around each other, fighting for dominance until, of course, he won.

Her hands found his shoulders, and she tugged on his sleeves. She needed more, and he knew it. He fingers curled along his back as he grinded into her clothed sex, his bulge apparent in the act. She mewled in need and looked at him, desperate as they pulled away. He hooked his fingers on the end of her shirt and began to pull it up, slowly. His head traveled down her stomach till he found her exposed skin. His breath fanned over it, and warmed her. She squirmed and whimpered, which just encouraged him. He placed kisses all over her stomach, following her shirt that was coming up, his plump lips pressing everywhere, making her, now heated skin, line with goosebumps. 

Whenever his breath would leave a spot, it became cold, and she shivered at the frigid temperature. Soon her shirt was pushed to her collarbone and pulled away a bit, just to take the sight of her breasts in. The white, lace bra had his mind spinning and he growled at it. She knew how much he loved when she wore white, she was his angel, so pure, innocent, beautiful angel. As she pulled her shirt off the rest of the way, his arms pulled her up by her sides, his hands finding the clasp of her bra. They fiddled with it till she felt it loosen on her, in a flash, it was pulled off and discarded. 

His lips found the valley between her mounds, and his kissed it tenderly, his hands moving to her nipples. He pinched, tweaked, and tugged on them till they were hard, then continued some more. His lips traveled up her chest and decorated her collarbone in small nibbles, bright red marks clear against her skin. His lips traveled further, up her neck. As he started to kiss and lick there, a small moan left her at a certain spot. He smirked against her skin and his mouth slowly opened. His teeth dug into the tender skin and bit it harshly, drawing blood ever so slightly. Pain sparked in her neck and throbbed in her nerves, the pleasureable daze she was in mixed with the sting. She gasped and her eyes went wide, a squeal infused moan left her and he let the skin go from his canines. He kissed it before licking the blood away. She whimpered at the action. 

His hands traveled lower, reaching the buttons of her high-waisted jean shorts. They made quick work of them, tugging them down her legs. As the rough material pulled past her skin, his calloused fingers ghosted along her skin, giving her goosebumps. She shivered at the feeling. Once her pants reached her ankles, she kicked them off. His fingers now traveled up her legs, feeling her, they came to her hips and rested there, giving a gentle squeeze. 

He now grinded against her panties, her wetness seeping through. The slick made a spot on his jeans. He smirked as the cold, wet feeling made his member even harder. “Look how wet you are…” He purred. “Wonder who did that to you…”. She bit her lip and curled her fingers again, she tugged on the sleeves of his shirt harder, wanting it off. He got the hint and pulled his hands away from her hips, reluctantly. They curled under the fabric and he pulled it off quickly. Her eyes scanned his muscles and her fingers traced them. The bumps felt warm against her cool fingers and he grunted at her touch. Her smooth, soft hands glided over his skin, and he loved it. 

Soon it became painful to be in his pants. His hands reached down once more, nearly ripping his buttons straight out of his jeans and breaking the zipper. He tugged them down eagerly and flung them off. She giggled at the sight and he huffed. His boxers were quick to follow and she blushed at the sight of him. No matter how many times she had seen him, she would never get over how big he was. 7 inches of glory stood tall in front of her and she felt herself become even wetter at the sight. 

He smiled at the look on her face and dipped his body into hers. His cock brushed over her panties, which were now soaked in slick. She looked at him, even more desperate than before. Her hands were on his shoulders again and she bit her lip for a moment. “Please Jax…” She whimpered, his eyes now focused solely on her. “I need you…” She finished. 

He growled and grinded harshly into her, causing her to cry out. He reached down, not moving his face from hers. His fingers once again curled and pulled at the material. As they did, her red, swollen lips meant his in a heated kiss. He tugged the material down to her ankles as they kissed, his hands found her mid thigh and he gripped it harshly. She whimpered in the kiss and he pressed his lips harder to hers. 

As she bucked her hips up, his hands gripped her harder. A small pain shot through her thighs and she knew bruises would be left. She also knew it was a sign for her to stay still. She should have known better, she whimpered submissively, signaling she understood. He hummed in response, playfully poking at her entrance, teasing her. She bit her lip to conceal noise, knowing if she made any, the punishment would be worse. 

Once he had deemed she learned her lesson, he pushed through. The tip of his head gliding into her unprepared walls as they clenched around him instinctively. He slowly pushed forward, each delicious inch sinking into her tight cavern. He had gone in with her unprepared when they ended up in circumstances like this, although neither could remember how this happened. She let out a shaky moan as she took him all in, his ridges and veins brushing along her in the best sort of way. 

Slowly he pulled back out and slammed back in harshly. He repeated this brutal pace, over and over. His hands moved her hips as he did this, his pace getting faster. Grunts and groans left his lips and traveled to the female’s ear. Her own high pitched moans and whines left her, getting louder the better it got. Faster, harder, and deeper he went, the female quivered in delight as a knot tugged in her stomach, tightening. 

The female dug his head in her neck as he continued. Her nails curled and scratched at his back, mixing pain with his pleasure. He grunted in return to the sting. “Say my name…” He growled, although the female couldn’t quite understand, her thoughts hazy as she was being fucked thoroughly. 

He thrusted particularly hard this time, “Say my name.” He growled a little louder. The words finally reached her, and she complied. 

“Jax…” She said, breathlessly.

Another hard thrust, “Louder.”

“Jax” She said louder, her voice strained so she could form syllables in her moan, her head thrown back and she squeezed her eyes closed. 

He growled and bit her neck again, making her cry out once more. He pulled away and smirked against her skin, still thrusting harshly, skin slapping echoed throughout the room. “I knew you could be louder…” She whimpered at him, “Now say my name, louder this time.” 

Once again she complied as electricity pumped through her nerves, they throbbed in her arms. Her toes curled, and her fingers followed. Her body shook as she screamed, her sweaty, hot body pressed against him as her back arched. Her juices coated him and his name left her lips, “JAX!!” 

He growled loudly in her ears as she orgasmed, after a few thrusts, he groaned as well. His warm, hot seed filled her nicely and she let out an uneven, satisfied breath.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here, and honestly I'm scared to use a original story. I hope you liked this! I've been working on this for quite a while to be honest, and I'm equally nervous and anxious to post it. Although I do feel more intimidated here then like Wattpad or something. I think after I finish this work I might move more into Fandoms and such. I know it's a bit short, I didn't want a long story, so 'chapters' will be quite short.


End file.
